


Body Electric

by Hounslow



Series: Stuck Between a Live Wire and a Raging Fire [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Brief Exhibitionism, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Multi, Teasing, anti's got a filthy mouth, darkiplier isn't around but he's mentioned frequently, gender neutral reader, glitch sex?, mainly smut with minimal plot, mild choking, rough behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hounslow/pseuds/Hounslow
Summary: For the first time, you are left completely alone in the Void without Darkiplier's support. You have no idea why or how it happened but just as the surrounding darkness begins to tease and creep into your mind, you come across someone else in the same situation. Unfortunately for you, it's Anti. All things considered, this isn't exactly the kind of introduction you had in mind.





	Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

> I made this account solely to post this work so I could finally get some peace of mind. It's been keeping me up for a while. The gist is that Dark hasn't really made himself too clear about the relationship he has with you and Anti as it's still fairly new. The three-way relationship only seems to benefit Dark (to Anti's displeasure), Anti is down to cut out the middle man for a change, and Reader is curious enough to go along with it. 
> 
> For the record, this file was named 'trashbin.docx' on my computer.

And then, there was nothing.

Violently torn from your home's familial sanctity and thrust into oblivion's maw, only the chilling promise of stark solitude accompanied you within the darkness' bleak embrace. Rarely did Dark ever summon you so abruptly, much less without preliminary greeting or outspoken reason for the urgency. The departure from the mortal plane alone always seemed to take a toll on you, no matter how long his sultry voice cooed and readied you for it. Though your eyes were open and your hearing remained astute, sight yielded as much advantage against the Void as your ears had against the paradoxical sound of silence around you. In that moment, you were staunchly convinced that sensory deprivation would have been a blessing -- at least then some rationality could be derived from what was considered to be 'unfathomable'.

It wasn't your first time in the Void and knowing Dark, it was surely not to be your last; that much didn't concern you. What spurred on the inkling of panic brewing in the pit of your stomach was the isolation and all of its implications. You had never been left alone in this unearthly plane before. Any time spent in here had always been transient at best, a prelude to Dark's makeshift mortal home that provided you with a reliable reference to the mortal world -- a compromise between his realm and yours. His guidance and direction always anchored you before you thought too hard of the circumstance, presenting himself as a familiar focal point of which you could rely on. What you would've given to see him now in his fitted suit and patterned tie, coaxing you to take his hand and trust him to take you places you _didn't_ want to go -- just like he had when you first traveled to this forsaken realm together; if only it was still so simple.

You called his name into the darkness but not even the cry's expected echo greeted you in return. He had to be close by. He would've never elected to leave you to your own desolation in a place that fed so greedily on mortal despair. 'Or would he?', a passing thought challenged before it was forcibly banished in favour of practicing good faith for the time being; the private musing, however, had already left its mark. From the growing uncertainty, another attempt in a different direction sought greater success but only came across meeker than its predecessor as your voice cracked and earnest dread festered in your gut.

Maybe your worst fears had some validity after all. Maybe you were entirely and utterly _alone_.

"He's not here, (Y/N)."

Alarm seized every muscle in your body as the crackling noise of a foreign voice sounded just shy of your ear. If any good was to come of the startling response, it was the sound of your heart pounding furiously in your chest and its aural testament to your living status. What could only be described as primitive instinct brought you to hastily turn on your heel and face your potential assailant head-on, a decision that was meant to offer you a fleeting opportunity to gauge them and your chances of a successful fight-or-flight response; much to your simultaneous disdain and relief, the plan all but dissolved once you caught sight of their signature green hair and equally vibrant eyes.

Anti.

It was surreal to see him in person, previously only been made aware of him through Dark's description and passing mentions as well as the occasional conspiracy video that garnered enough interest to warrant a view. You figured he similarly knew of you through Dark, possibly with the aid of pictures; you wouldn't have put it past either of them. All you could hope was that it wasn't a result of spying.

From what you understood, Dark and Anti had their own relationship that was similar to yours and Dark's and yet, not at all. Dark obstinately persisted that you were different, that you were nothing like the other party indulging in Dark's company. Dark's ever charming tone had honeyed the exact constitution of the relationship but by his information alone, it sounded like a relationship shared by three consenting individuals. Between Dark's incessant assurance that you and him shared a certain affection for each other that Anti would never match and the absence of the latter's presence, you hadn't given it much thought. All that mattered was that Dark had committed to you in some form and you were wholly satisfied with the fact. You hadn't imagined ever actually meeting the third party in your relationship.

Until the opportunity presented itself.

Dressed in a black fitted t-shirt and dark denim, you could say with confidence that few could've pulled off such a look without the aid of his coloured hair and solid black ear gauges; the punk look certainly hadn't died just yet. The open laceration across his throat hadn't escaped your notice either but beyond the initial shock of seeing sanguine stain, the flow of blood was stagnant and without threat. Furthermore, he had some stubble, enough to be a fair contender against Dark's and while Anti didn't have Dark's broad shoulders or stature, the lean muscle alone certainly proved easy on the eyes. Speaking of which, you couldn't exactly shake the unnerving observation that the whites of his eyes were just as dark as the Void itself -- perhaps befitting to the contrast of the green rings against them but not conducive to his otherwise mundane guise. In spite of the abnormalities, however, you could safely bet that Anti had his fair share of suitors and admirers vying for his affection. Whether they actually merited enough favour to delay their untimely demise by Anti's hand, however, was another matter entirely.

"What?" It was the only thing you could manage to sputter out in the aftermath of the shock and newfound epiphany.  "How do you ... how  could  you --?"

" _Know?_ 'Fraid I'm lying to you, hidin' him for myself? Oh, he fuckin' wishes I cared enough'ta hoard him away from everyone else."

Cruel incredulity encompassed Anti's clipped laugh,  his voice succumbing to unnatural tonal shifts that would've been better suited to that of a corrupted transmission from an archaic television set. It didn't sound human, nor was there any real attempt at masking the artificiality beyond the Irish lilt that otherwise gave character to the periodic bursts of static. Everything about him, from his mannerisms to the way he looked at you, seemed to be designed to put you on edge.

"He's the reason 'm here too, wanted to throttle him 'til he was blinking back stars when I realized he wasn't even around to welcome me back. Tried forcin' him back here so I could make good on tha' last part but couldn't even get a good read on him -- probably preoccupied with something, or _someone_. So goddamn typical. Least now I have ample proof that our darlin' Darkipoo isn't as immune to mistakes as he thinks he is."

Your underlying faith in Dark might as well doubled as a reflex and without thinking the potential consequences through, you were quick to substitute as his defense. "He could just be late. Or maybe something happened that was out of his control. We have no idea what it's like on his end."

As though your entire sense of perception was hijacked by a third party, the space barring him from you suddenly became non-existent similar to that of a skipped frame or a missing  sequence of film cells. One moment, Anti was a comfortable distance away and the next, he was infringing on your personal space with an impish grin. The fluid ease of which he adjusted to the newly intimate perspective of the conversation was borderline unnerving.

Amongst other things.

"Ohh, look'it you. Still ready to jump to his defense even after he was gracious enough to dump you in this hellscape. S'cute, real fucking sweet that you're ready to stand by him in spite of what he's capable of. He tells me all about that, how you act 'round him. You don't know him the way I do and 'm guessing he makes sure to keep it that way by acting like he's always in control. Couldn't have both of us knowin' what he's really like." A thoughtful click of Anti's tongue timed perfectly with a crackle of static, "Yeah, I'm starting to see why he likes you -- besides the obvious, I mean."

Your breath caught in your throat as those vivid green eyes of his treated you to a pointed once-over, the previously negligible tickle at the back of your neck suddenly becoming unbearable as his hand clasped around your wrist and sent what felt like sparks erratically skating across your skin. As much as a part of you advised you to pull back or defy him the pleasure of your attention, you found yourself quite unable to do anything but stare back at him and tolerate the unwelcome heat flooding to your cheeks.

"Makes me wonder why he makes such a point of keepin' us apart, y'know? Seems a mite bit unfair that he gets both of us while we just have to settle for half of 'im. That's not really the point of a three-way relationship, is it? Not like how he'd probably described it for you: the whole 'you're mine but I'm not yours' bullshit spiel he gets off on making. Maybe he's worried that we'd get on a little too well -- that, together, we're a force to be reckoned with and he'll be damn near helpless to keep things under control, _his_ control."

Anti's warped musings notwithstanding, a valid point had been made about the terms of the relationship and you hated its gleaming moment of rationality. At the time, Dark had coolly described the relationship as one that implied Anti and yourself stood on equal ground and yet, you had only known the profound pleasure of Dark's company. It was far from unsatisfactory and certainly wasn't unfulfilling in any regard but you wondered why an introduction between the two supposed equals was perpetually postponed. If Dark was committed to both you and Anti, the nature of the relationship should've been mirrored with Anti's commitments and those of your own.   

"Or, maybe you're right. Maybe he did all of this on purpose, wantin' us to finally get acquainted." The doubt that immediately shadowed your expression in the subsequent beat evoked a crackling chuckle, "Yeah, couldn't fucking believe I managed that with a straight face either. Possessive bastard wouldn't like me corruptin' his precious human. 'Too fragile', he'd probably say. Truth is, if I were him for one wretched day, I wouldn't trust me with you either. If I had it my way, (Y/N), I'd have you _every_ and any way I want. "

Had you not known any better by the fleeting dip of your gaze, you would've thought that the tingling crawl of static along your arm was as visibly tangible as its sensation. The physical contact seemed to attune you to the volatile quality of his voice and being, translating every glitch and tonal divergence across your skin to the point where you wondered if you were flickering in and out of existence yourself. Any discomfort had long since subsided into a curious appreciation for the auditory imperfections and their ability to render you deaf to the Void's warbling call. Without Dark to ground you, it would've been a bitter lie to infer that Anti's presence and bodily effect wasn't the least bit welcome. 

If Dark's touch was akin to the burn of untamed fire, then Anti's was that of electricity.      

You must've leaned in a little too approvingly or otherwise showed signs of a resilience against the thought of pulling away because the grip around your wrist unshackled its hold and languidly dragged lower to tightly take your hip prisoner in its stead. The static's new home brought forth a certain conscientiousness for your position, the way you had dared to come so precariously close to him as his speech jolted in and out of its already unstable frequency. He could've too easily stolen a kiss for himself but you have a fairly clear idea of why the opportunity hadn't already been leveraged to his advantage. He wanted you to want him, to find solace in the buzzing itch rippling over your body and to crave it that much more. The high that he was probably getting off the ego trip alone probably was more than enough to satiate until you came to terms with the inevitable and any lingering opposition was smothered by a scratchy soundscape of glitches.

"Then have it your way."

It happened sooner than you would've liked.

In the unbearable wake of frustration and unadulterated desire, your lips pressed headily against his and within a few seconds' span, his entire demeanor shifted. The fingers pressed against the flesh of your hip abruptly curled and you were jerked against him, eliciting a wordless gasp before that too was taken care of with a return of a torrid kiss. There was nothing affectionate about the gesture, not when it was so quickly accompanied with teeth, tongue, and lecherous motive. When you were with Dark, there was always an air of order about him even when he was at his most disheveled but with Anti, there was nothing but chaos. The latter was without structure, without the candied words of praise that you'd come to expect from the former. They couldn't be more different and yet, you needed something more substantial for comparison. Now, infatuated with the physical tingle setting your body aflame and its grounding compatibility with the incongruent nuances of his presence, you just couldn't settle for anything less.

With more bruising pressure courtesy of his hands against your skin came the urge to reach up and fiercely thread your own fingers into his hair, only for you to stop short out of habit; Dark abhorred being touched without express permission. Before you could come to terms with the reality of the situation, however, Anti had already pulled away and sneered once the hesitation had been duly noted. It didn't take a great deal of analytical prowess to figure out the source of the indecision.

"Oh, he didn't let you touch 'im, huh? Probably made a point of having you earn that _esteemed_ 'privilege' too, I bet." The sarcasm was met with a dismissive snort, one hand raising to sturdily clutch your hair by its roots at the back of your skull. The whimper that followed your initial wince hadn't been intentional but it did nothing if not visibly egg him on more. "Fuck that. You're doin' this my way and I want to feel everythin' I'm doing to you. Don't give me the watered down bullshit you give him. Got it?"

An affirmative murmur and nod marked your intention to acquiesce accordingly before you took the chance to voice a pressing thought that had admittedly been lurking in the back of your mind for several minutes now. You couldn't be bothered to offhandedly mention the dull burn of pain that still throbbed from your hair's relentless captor, not when there were greater matters to attend to.  "Are we really going to do this here or --?" Phrasing the question proved to be a feat itself but you persisted after a swipe of your tongue wet your mildly abused lips, wary of the next available occasion to voice the concern before it became a lost cause. "I mean, are we going to just ignore the fact that we're _here_ of all places?"

"Not up to your refined standards? Or rather, it was never up to _his_ , was it? Don't tell me he's actually rubbin' off on you." The speculation's intonation seemed to a suggest a private musing over that of a means for public discussion but if it was the latter, hardly any time was reserved for a reply. "Well, I'm going to have a helluva time changing that."

Just like that, the darkness no longer nipped at your heels and its threat to swallow you whole all but passed over you like a wave of nausea. It was gone for now and in its place, what seemed to be a seedy alley outside. Recent rainfall seemed to have dampened the nightly air and from what you could interpret from sound alone, you weren't too far from an intersection and the public eye. Not unlike the skipping frames effect that you'd experienced when he'd initially drawn close, reality had shifted around you in a blink of the eye and your brain all too quickly accepted the alternative to the Void.

No longer were you facing him but that wasn't to say the change in position was any less compromising than it was before. Your hair had been relieved of his taut grasp but only at the expense of your cheek pressed hard against chilled brick and the vulnerability of your throat, his fingers wrapped just as firmly as ever at your chin and maintaining its tilt upwards with his arm stringently held against your chest while his other hand had taken to feeling out every bone and muscle it came across during its descent from your hip. Your breath hitched and you could feel the wicked etchings of a salacious smile forming against your neck before it widened and rendered you completely defenseless against the bruising tenacity of an open-mouthed kiss, the enveloping crackle of static giving way to a greater longing that couldn't have been taken care of quick enough. Your first moan was one that was long overdue, sheer defiance for Anti's approach suppressing its debut until you couldn't hold back anymore. It was too much and yet, not nearly enough.

You needed him to touch you _there_.

Squirming to try and manipulate his hand closer to its destination only earned censure for the reprehensible effort by way of a slower pace, harder pressure on your jaw, and the shallow scrape of teeth precariously close to your neck's artery. Your heart skipped a beat at the grim visual of what probably happened to others that had found themselves in a similar position with Anti, victim to his more malefic motives and without the implicit protection of Dark's favour. As far as consequences were concerned, in comparison, what you received was tame by his standards. You were better off not testing the magnitude of the existing security you had. The line between Anti's respect for Dark and his raw contempt was too blurred to navigate with confidence.  

 Vexation towards his means of reproach was better left to be communicated by that of your hand, boldly reaching behind you and introduced the aggressive bite of your nails into the back of his neck. You'd just had to play his game until you got what you wanted.

" 'Bout time you delivered but c'mon, (Y/N), you're going to have ta' do better than that -- especially if you want me to make sure you don't make a damn right mess of your clothes before I get rid of 'em." The retort you tasted on your lips wound up buried within another full-bodied moan when that electric touch of his finally reached in fruition with a few teasing strokes as they dipped below your waistband, the dark denim of his clothed cock grinding hard against your ass not making it any easier to comparably channel your desire into something even remotely worthwhile against his hairline. "Would'ya believe that this was the kind'a place that came to mind when I first thought about fuckin' you? Nothin' fancy, o' course. Not for our first time. Somewhere where your discretion is entirely within your control but by the end, against your better judgement, your throat's raw from screaming my name and my cum's dribblin' neatly down your leg. Wouldn't tha' two of us be a real pretty sight for everyone who happened to stop by? If you were loud enough, maybe _he'd_ even hear you and come runnin'. Bet you'd fuckin' love that. Hell, I would too."

Your eyes slipped shut as another ripple of pleasure brought you to arch your back, focusing solely on the crackling sound of his voice and how good his touch felt when married with the buzzing seemingly buried within your very bone marrow. "God, Anti. Please .." You trailed off, your mouth agape in a silent cry while his fingers  worked every inch of your sensitive flesh at their leisure. Had he always felt this close to you? Had you been so preoccupied that you hadn't gotten the chance to truly relish the feeling until now?

"So goddamn needy, (Y/N)." A shrill chortle met your ear but it seemed strangely distant, almost muted to what its true volume should've been before the subsequent comment stabilized his tone to its typical vocal irregularities, "Tell you what, I'll cut right to tha' chase because you really only have yourself to thank here. Thing is, that alley was the first place I thought of but you ended up givin' me an even better idea along the way. Thought to myself, why shouldn't I treat them to something that's a wee bit more familiar? Something that's good and settled within their comfort zone, so here we are. No need ta' thank me."

You hadn't a mind to do so, either way. It didn't matter where you were anymore. The moment it became clear that you were indoors, you rocked on your feet for some momentum and spun yourself around. The sudden movement was enough to leave him bewildered at the burst of confidence for a moment, just long enough for you to draw him into a furious kiss that spoke volumes about your private demands -- uninhibited and unafraid to use your own teeth to match every nip or fully realized bite he bestowed upon you. You swallowed the husky growl of approval that rumbled against you, savoured the salacious thrill of him downright embracing all acts of carnality without a word of warning or complaint. It was nothing short of divine.

Underneath your shirt and across your bare chest, the sparks returned in full force with the naked contact as he broke away to press a raspy hiss to the shell of your ear. "You make me so fuckin' hard, y'know that?"

Between your lewd moans and his mischievous tongue taking full advantage of their access, you couldn't bring yourself to even go so far as to shakily breathe out a warning against more teasing or shallow dirty talk but your concupiscent reactions seemed to have already made your stance on the matter clear. You could tell that he wasn't satisfied either with hiking up your shirt to the point of immodesty, soon abandoning any lingering ministrations over your torso and outright removing any and all material that otherwise hid your bare chest from his eye. Tossed away without a passing care to its integrity or where it'd end up, almost no time at all was spent redirecting his efforts to that of your belt buckle and the buttons on your jeans.  Aside from you shimmying out of each pant leg and your underwear as it was yanked down, everything had happened so fast that the imbalance of clothing really didn't fully register until his fingers dug into the meat of your ass and you leaned forward against his still clothed cock.

Your whimper of irritation towards his dark shirt and denim trailed off almost immediately, a jump in reality that plucked you from the wall's support and deposited you over the arm of the black leather couch that had previously only been worthy of a passing glance over his shoulder. The shift nearly deprived you of air entirely as you adjusted to the new position and the command of Anti's hand between your shoulders, your stomach pressed flush against the couch's arm. Once again, he seemed to already be a few steps ahead of you.

"Christ, so fuckin' gorgeous." Murmured out on the cusp of a breath before being tonally warped, you ultimately resisted the urge to turn your head to face him and not a moment too soon. The hand not otherwise occupied with holding you down had found its way in front of your mouth and presented a pair of fingers near your lips, confirming your suspicion that he'd deprived you of the pleasure of removing his clothes as his bare skin met yours from behind. "Don't think I need'ta to tell you what to do with these, (Y/N)."

He didn't have to press you for compliance again. Your mouth opened obediently and you went to work on his fingers, curling your tongue around them and sucking along their combined girth. The faint metallic taste of them made you wonder if the rest of him would've tasted the same, especially the part of him that you wanted most. You wouldn't have minded to see what he would've looked like at the mercy of your mouth, swollen lips wrapped neatly around his cock as your head bobbed and you licked a stripe up the underside. You could visualize it now: both eyes slipping shut in euphoric bliss while the fingers carding your hair found enough support to take charge of the pace as he saw fit, your muffled moans around him earning you the chance to play witness to his undoing. Your fingers would've dug into his ass and thigh not unlike what he'd done to you before, digging until the skin was raw and a moan bloated with glitches and technical crackling prepared you for mouthful of cum -- _his_ taste. 'Maybe next time', you mused to yourself.

" _Goddamnit, (Y/N)._ " His fingers were removed with an obscene pop from your mouth, a sloppy trail of saliva still connecting them to your lips before you felt bold enough to crane your head and follow their full retreat to your ass. Sure enough, he'd taken it upon himself to strip himself bare and manage his own arousal while you had pantomimed sucking him off. The swell of pride you felt after eyeing his slacked jaw and dilated pupils was well worth any  discomfort from the present position. "You don't fuck around. Shame I can't right say as much about myself."

The slickened pair of fingers made a point of collecting any leaking evidence of your arousal before they circled around your entrance and pushed them completely inside without much ceremony. He hadn't shown any kindness or respect for their entrance or your subsequent adjustment and started moving a little too soon for your preference, your teeth gritting and fingers seeking purchase in the cushions of the couch. As much as you'd been wanting him to do something about the desire bubbling in the pit of your stomach, you would've greatly liked some consideration to your vulnerable state and the ache that two fingers simultaneously posed. The bastard should have worked up from one, or at least put his vile tongue to good use for once and ease you into it.

But then again, that wouldn't have been in Anti's nature.

Nevertheless, you made the most of what he was willing to give you. Needy moans soon took the place of a mantra muttered curses against his name, rocking your hips against him to gain better traction as his fingers curled and hit _just_ the right spot. The pleasure was much too short-lived. You only got to relish the new angle for a few more thrusts before his fingers slipped out of you and pulled with them a bemoaning whimper. The hand holding you down released its hold and dragged down your spine, lifting entirely once its journey finished to tend to something else.

"Don't move."

The scratchy strain in his voice floated through the air like music to your ears. Like the archetype of engrained obedience, you remained still and coped with a soft keening noise to remind him of your finite patience. The click of something opening near him made you desperately want to turn your head again to investigate but fear of the consequences satiated your curiosity; the urge was more out of reflex over that of actual ignorance, anyway. As soon as the sound of him stroking himself behind you caught your ear, you found yourself fidgeting against the couch and wiggling your hips to provoke him. No sooner had you begun to adjust yourself against the leather, however, did he answer your body's call and his fingers return inside of you -- only this time, joined by another.

Slowly did they push in and out, rotating and ensuring that you felt the full extent of their thrusting as you started to move with them. You must've looked so needy squirming and moving yourself against the couch, seeking both friction and control over the pace but falling just shy of full fruition. More and more pressure began to build inside of you, nerves set alight with lust and an aching desire for more. You needed to feel him inside you, needed to feel him in every way possible. Who knew how long he'd keep you on the brink of an orgasm? He just felt the need to drag things out, turn you into an utter mess until he was good and ready for the next step. It was equal parts infuriating and tantalizing but you found yourself verbally channeling more of the former than the latter. "God, just -- fuck you, Anti. Fuck ----!"

You were even starting to sound like him now. Great.

"Fuck me, huh? Darlin', all you had ta' do was ask."

Although the shock from the response had yet to fully subside, you knew what was coming before he even finished. Reality blinked and you were seated properly on the leather couch; only this time, your bare form was hovering over his lap with a firm grip on either side of his head, clutching against the couch's back. It was probably the most intimate position he'd put the two of you in thus far: looking at him straight in the eye and finally having an unobstructed view of his chest's muscle. His striking green irises were fixed solely on you and you resisted the urge to blush under the scrutiny, knowing full well that he'd already had more than eyeful of you and this wasn't anything new. Still, seeing him eyeing you so closely with so much lust had an effect all on its own.

Your hand relinquished its hold on the couch briefly to dip between your spread legs and brushed your entrance, biting your lip at how easily your fingers slipped inside and how indisputably ready you were to feel him inside you. You had to admit, in his own unfamiliar way, he definitely knew how to take care of you.

The tapping of his fingertips near your hip, however, pulled you from your thoughts and your attention drifted down low to where you two were aligned before your fingers wrapped around him and pressed the head of his cock against your entrance, a playful gleam overtaking your eyes. "Tell me how badly you want this."

"Don't get fuckin' cocky, (Y/N)."

One hand collaring your throat, the other enforced enough pressure to snap your hips down and take him all at once as your hand returned just in time to the back of the couch. Without getting a good look or feel for his length or girth prior to the passing touch, nothing could've prepared you for the dull burn that came from the delightful stretch of accommodating him inside you but you just couldn't bring yourself to voice a complaint -- not when it was the first time the two of you moaned in perfect unison, a sound of unstructured chaos and static buzz. He talked a big game but when he was like this, you could read him easily.

Lost in lust and the perfect stretching feeling of having him inside you, your hands immediately surrendered their grip on the furniture and found greater promise in the canvas of his back. As the two of you collaborated on a pace, a speed that satisfied his fingers' direction and your own needs, your fingers dug hard into the muscle of his back. They gripped and scratched, seemingly phasing in and out through the skin until a return visit to the site assured you that he remained in one piece. The profanity spilling from his lips was in perfect compatibility with the crackling ripples that crawled up your spine and down again, dipping in and out of existence with the technical unreliability of broken Internet connection. The vulgar sound of your hips joining again and again only made you clench harder around him, even succeeding in making him throw his head back against the couch's back and letting out a coarse 'fuck' that certainly wasn't censored.

His name undertook the significance of a prayer, littered in between groans that attested your finite amount of control over the pace. He hadn't been satisfied merely staring at you ride his cock --no, he had to finish what he started and properly mark you too. You knew his intentions the moment his collaring hand jerked you forward and he nosed at the column of your throat, enticing you to ease up on the bouncing and roll your hips in a languid wave instead while the hand at your hip began stroking you from the front; the sudden interest in getting you off, no matter how delectable of a sensation, was only meant to distract from the creation of hickeys. If he was mortal, you would've sworn that the strength of your fingers pressing against his back would've done some serious damage.

"Anti, I'm just so close. Don't stop, please! I'm -- I'm----!"

"You're going to open that pretty mouth of yours nice an' wide and let the world know who's gonna make you cum, that's what. Don't disappoint me now."

A powerful shudder joined the sea of static blanketing you as his hot breath hissed below your jaw in a puff of sparks, bringing you to find just enough initiative to adjust to a pace that made no secret of your flesh pressing so violently against his. The pressure was too much, a throbbing sensation that climbed and climbed until you couldn't bear its magnitude anymore. When your orgasm struck and all the pent up desire released like a snapped elastic band, his name filled the entirety of the room and then some. He was the only thing on your mind, the only thing that anchored you as you rode out the aftermath. You were humming, tingling all over and nearly the point of a serene numbness. It made it all the easier for your still sensitive body to bring him to his own overwhelming orgasm and cope with the thrusts that still continued to fill you up time and time again.

When he came, when his eyes screwed shut and the vein on his neck became prominent from clenched teeth, he was a sight to behold. When he came inside you and kept you flush against him, you had to hold back a feeble moan from the visual alone. You wanted to remember that kind of vulnerability long after it was over, to relish his state of being that was all your doing. Bruises, bite marks, scratches, and minor lacerations -- both of you collectively had your fair share. From start to finish, he embodied chaos and you'd had the pleasure of briefly reveling in it as well. You couldn't ask for anything more from him.

Fingertips idly brushing along his stubble as he came down from his own high, you finally had the chance to look around and take in your surroundings. It was certainly classier than your previous options, far more sophisticated in design. It almost looked like something one would find out of one of the interior design magazines you passed in the bookstore but never really cared to flip through. What Anti said earlier hadn't been wrong: it definitely felt familiar -- a little _too_ familiar, in fact.

Then you froze, your eyes blowing wide with realization as every word you tried to form came and died on your lips. Your blood felt like it had gone ice cold and all gentle petting ceased, only for the gesture to be taken up instead by Anti's own calloused hand near the curve of your ass. He'd been watching the pieces fall into your place behind your eyes, your face changing in light of the epiphany. A roguish grin confirmed your suspicions and as he reeled you in close and soothed you by placing an uncharacteristically chaste kiss to a bruise on your neck, you knew deep down that the cheekiness of the gesture was only intended to complement his forthcoming response.    

"Damn shame he wasn't around, eh?"


End file.
